Uchiha Miko Mayhem
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: UMM is about Sasuke Uchiha and Kagome Higurashi. Drabbles. DRABBLES. 100 themes. No requests. :D READ AWAY
1. Chapter 1

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: vampiric instincts BECAUSE HER STORY IS AWESOME AND SHE PRAISED BOTH ME AND KIBA! *happeh~***

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

1: Thanksgiving

It was official, she was insane. He had known she was a bit crazy, but this was ridiculous. This was a complete waste, all of it. What was she planning, a party? Without telling him?

"What the hell are you up to?" He grumbled as he entered the kitchen. She was _still _cooking more food. "Don't you think that's quite enough?"

Kagome looked appalled at the very thought. She'd always celebrated Thanksgiving, her father was, after all, an American. "Of course not! I've already sent out invitations, and I only have a few more hours to get the stew done, and the turkey! The _turkey, _Sasuke!"

Sasuke face-palmed before sighing. "So, tell me, what is this Thanksgiving?"

Kagome blinked and looked at him, she had completely forgot that she was no longer in her own world, where Thanksgiving was a known and loved Holiday, in America at least. "W-well, I guess it doesn't apply to this world..." She mumbled, looking at her feet as she turned away to take the corn cobs from the boiling water before her.

Sasuke sighed, he knew he made her feel stupid again. He hadn't meant to, rarely did with her. "What else needs to be done for this...Thanksgiving?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: vampiric instincts BECAUSE HER STORY IS AWESOME AND SHE PRAISED BOTH ME AND KIBA! *happeh~***

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

2: Love

She sighed as she stared at him. She knew she was in love, but she knew he was as well. Love was all about being happy for the one you love, right? Being happy that they are happy?

Her eyes followed him as he stopped by Ino's flower shop, picking up pre-ordered flowers. As he left the shop, he turned his head and gave Ino a nod, showing he had heard her.

He didn't even acknowledge the fact that she existed anymore. They weren't on a team, they didn't know each other at all anymore, except through mutual acquaintances. Still, she knew she loved him.

He was stopping by the jewelry store now, no doubt picking up the ring he had had custom made just for today. She turned her head, tears welling in her eyes as Tenten handed him the ring and waved him off. She was manning the shop while her mother was out, though she would rather be at her father's weaponry shop, and so Sakura had heard all about the ring.

Sasuke loved this other girl, Kagome Higurashi, more than he'd ever love her. Sakura choked back a sob and ran from the market place and back home.

Today was the worst day of her life. Sasuke was going to bestow a dream—her dream—on another woman. Because he loved Kagome. And he could never love anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: vampiric instincts BECAUSE HER STORY IS AWESOME AND SHE PRAISED BOTH ME AND KIBA! *happeh~***

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

3: Faith

Kagome wasn't a deep believer in many things, but God was one of those things. She was most definitely a God-fearing woman, having been raised on a shrine. Even now, she prayed to God. She prayed for his safe return. She prayed for his path to turn once more and he would step back onto a more righteous path.

And, most of all, she prayed for Sasuke Uchiha's happiness. She prayed that he would return to Konoha, and, hopefully, to her.

She'd keep faith in his ability to see right and wrong, and she'd pray for him...for him and their unborn child. Her hands fell to her still flat stomach.

Why did she have to find out right before he left?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: vampiric instincts BECAUSE HER STORY IS AWESOME AND SHE PRAISED BOTH ME AND KIBA! *happeh~***

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

4: Damp

Kagome loved rainy days, particularly days she got to wait in the rain. Waiting for him. Days he'd return to Konoha, wet and tired. Still, every time, he was happy to see her waiting there for him, right beside the guards, without so much as an umbrella to keep her dry.

He had used to scold her about that, saying she'd get sick, and granted, sometimes she did. However, if he was having to endure the damp clothing and cold, she wanted to, too. She couldn't go on missions with him, but, she wanted to experience as much as she could with him, no matter what it was.

She smiled as his form was seen trailing along behind Naruto, whom was excitedly hushing home. Sasuke's speed picked up soon after he came into view, and he was soon side by side with Naruto.

Then, he was by her side.

"Let's go home."

Kagome smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his bicep before they began the short trek home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: KIBASIN FOR BEING AWESOME AND STAYING UP FOR 28 HOURS**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

5: Rug

"What are you doing on the floor?"

The question startled Kagome, causing her eyes to snap open. She blinked away the drowsiness that had over come her and she looked up at the ninja she had come to share a home with.

"It's comfy..." She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

"The _floor _is _comfy?_" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"The rug is..." She hated talking to him about silly things like this, sometimes, he often made her feel like a child. If only he could understand. She blinked. All he needed was to experience a few silly things like this.

Before Sasuke could even think, Kagome had reached forward and tugged him to the ground, forcing him to lay on the rug...which _was _oddly comfortable.

The damn girl, the one smiling so smugly, caused him to frown. He was going to have to talk to the Hokage about moving her somewhere _else. _He was tired of her childishness.

She giggled and lay back on the rug, curling up, facing towards him. She...was going back to sleep? With him right there? She trusted him...way too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: SABLE for she needs the chapter with Shikamaru. Yeah!**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

6: Library

She loved the library, Shikamaru was certain of it, which was why he had been perfectly fine posing as a librarian in Suna as an undercover agent, of sorts. He, and several others, were on 'loan' to Suna, having gotten some kind of tip from someone within Suna, most likely Gaara, that the Akatsuki may be coming for the beast that dwelt within him.

He watched as the door was pushed open, held by someone as of yet unseen, as she walked through the doors. Closely following her was one Uchiha Sasuke, whom was still on his possible traitor list. After his attempt to go to Orochimaru had failed, thanks to Naruto, Sasuke had been carefully observed.

However, watching as the Uchiha trailed after the girl was a little out of character. Wasn't he suppose to be acting as a Konoha representative while in Suna? Why was he playing around with civilians?

She sighed, turning towards said Uchiha. "Now we don't have much time before Gaara-sama summons me back, so I'd rather grab my books this time around. Last time, you just had to distract me, and because of you he's upset with me. It's my job, you know!" She griped at him, waving a finger in his face before turning sharply and headed off to the usual section of spiritual and religious books.

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke dawned a smirk, not the usual oh, I've just won, smirk, but something more...mischievous. Just as he was going to comment on it, Sasuke was gone, following after the girl. Shikamaru would have followed, was walking that direction, actually, before he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"You little slut, you're all wet and I haven't even touched you yet..." Sasuke's voice was barely a whisper, but Shikamaru heard it loud and clear...

"Sasuke, we c-can't not here, it's—oh, oh kami."

"You were saying, Ka-Go-Me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: Yuki! Because it mentions the food she so wants right now XD sorry! XD XD XD**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

7: Chocolate

She found it odd, to say the very least. Who knew? Giggling, she couldn't help but find the entire thing humorous.

"This isn't funny, Kagome." Sasuke snapped as she continued to giggle at his predicament.

"I can't help it! It's just too funny! Who would have guessed-"

"Shut up!"

"Sasuke Uchiha would get a hard on from just a single word..." She moved forward, straddling her boyfriend's thighs as he growled at her in anger.

"_Chocolate~" _She murmured and he groaned. She grinned and ground hips to his, very much enjoying the effects of that single word.

"_Damn it, _Kagome! If you're going to fucking ride me, quit teasing!" He snapped at her, he never did have patience when it came to her.

"_Chocolate~~" _She purred and he cursed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: Kiba again because I totally had this theme down twice and she said I DID and I didn't check. Good job, my moron self. **

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

8: Flower

He watched with a jealousy unmatched by any other as his _damned _brother handed the girl a single flower. It was simple enough, a common place white petaled flora with a pale yellow center, but that's what she seemed to like most about it.

And the fact that he had picked it himself, right in front of her, rather than buying it at some flower shop.

"Thank you, Itachi!" She giggled out, reaching up with small hands as Itachi knelt on his knees so she may grab his head and kiss his cheek.

It wasn't like she kissed him on the lips or anything, but she'd still kissed the older man. Sasuke seethed.

She was _his _girlfriend! He watched as Itachi turned towards him with a small smirk on his face. He'd show him!

Sasuke raced across the yard and shoved Itachi away, yelling childishly about giving flowers to _his _girl.

It wasn't until she grabbed his arm did he stop yelling.

"D-did I do something bad? Was it bad he gave me a flower? I-I didn't think it'd be bad if I took it..." Kagome said, tears forming in her big blue eyes. "I didn't mean to, Sasuke! I won't take flowers from anyone but you from now on, okay?"

Sasuke calmed down and blushed, giving her a small nod.

Itachi watched the seven year olds, amused at how easy it was to get the boy to show affection towards the girl. He had seen her try to get such affection for the past couple days, but the oblivious Sasuke , though he claimed she was his girlfriend, still had no idea how to treat one with that title.

Eventually, he'd learn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: Kage, because I totally think she'd go pedo for some of these Naruto men XD loves you Kage XD**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

9: Blue

Her favorite color was blue, and he knew this well. He always wore the color for just that reason, even though the true Uchiha colors were black, red, and white. Instead, Sasuke decided blue, red, and white suited his tastes much more. Or, that's what he let people believe.

His eyes locked with hers for a moment as he bought himself the last blue piece of candy. The one she had been eying for the past few minutes. He opened his mouth to pop the sweet treat in, but she stopped him with just a few words.

"Can I have some?" She asked him, just before sticking the tip of a finger in her mouth. She was only ten, two years younger than him, and, over the past few weeks he'd noticed she'd do this when she felt she did something wrong.

Well, she was _part _Hyuuga after all. Obviously, she shouldn't really be talking to him.

"You can have some if you tell me your name." He said, and she smiled.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi!" She said and cocked her head. "You're not going to try to hurt me are you?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked as he handed the entire blue cube over to her.

"Because daddy was Hyuuga, and you're Uchiha. Daddy says Uchiha and Hyuuga don't get along." She said before biting into half of the candy, and handing it back.

Sasuke popped the rest in his mouth, happy to know he just shared an indirect kiss of sorts with her. "Your last name is Higurashi, not Hyuuga, so I don't _dislike _you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: Kiba, for she gripped the back of my chair, shook, and said WRITE WOMAN when I was getting to the possible bending over of Kagome parts XD**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

10: Theater

There were many things he didn't like about places like this. People were very high up on that list, however, this particular person was very, very interesting.

There she was, standing up on a high ladder, reaching for the specialty chocolates that only exclusive customers knew of. This action caused her skirt to rise up, giving him a rather nice view of the panties she had chosen to wear today.

He always chose to come out half way through the movies, asking for this very item, from this very same woman.

Today was different than the other times, which had given him views of whites or pastels. This time she wore a lacy black pair of boy shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. And she was clean shaven.

His mouth watered as she lifted her leg a bit, reaching farther to grab the mint infused white chocolate candies, and he watched as the fabric slid, exposing one entire cheek.

She could feel his eyes on her, again. At first it had been just a little creepy, now, now she felt herself grow wet from his gaze. She was such a bitch for pulling this stunt, but damn she liked how his eyes felt on her.

It was like nothing else she had ever experienced, and she wanted _more. _Maybe...just maybe she could seduce him...with the way he was staring she didn't have any doubt that she could.

She bit her lip as she grabbed the white chocolate. What was she thinking? She wasn't just some slut...

She handed the product to him with a smile and rang it up. She gave him a nervous smile, but quickly turned away, pretending to suddenly busy herself with this or that.

He noticed.

How could he not, the situation just seemed so..awkward for some reason. He sat down at a nearby table and began eating the chocolate, as he always did. Only, this time he got an idea.

Making a face, he turned towards the counter—still a few feet away. "Are you sure you grabbed the right one?" He called out, causing her to turn abruptly.

"O-of course, is there something wrong?" She asked, moving to leave her designated area to inspect the candy she had just sold him. It wouldn't do to go through all that again, in these panties. She was ashamed of herself enough as it was.

Just as she reached his table, Sasuke popped a piece of the sweet treat in to her mouth. She blinked, surprised, but chewed and swallowed none the less. "I don't taste anything wrong with the candy..." She said just as she felt something slide along her thigh.

"I wasn't talking about the candy..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: This is for my husband, because I SWEAR sometimes that man just wants me angry.**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

11: Game

She _hated _this game! She absolutely loathed it, with a deep undying passion. She never, ever won this game. Ever. Of course _he _loved this stupid game, he was a _ninja _for gods sake. A god damned fucking ninja! Of course he was going to win, _every time! _This was ridiculous!

She weaved through trees, trying to somehow, _someway, _sense him in her surroundings. Of course, she wouldn't be able to. She didn't have this 'chakra' thing he had swore up and down every human had. Nope. She had her spiritual powers, which wasn't chakra, but that was it. She couldn't manipulate her physical energy to mix with said spiritual power, they clashed and wouldn't come together! But, no~, he just had to think she was hiding her chakra—HOLY SHIT WAS THAT AN EXPLOSION?

She squeaked, turning her head to see burning bushes behind her and ran faster. Glancing back, she could see the flames die, they were obviously some of Sasuke's chakra-based fire attacks. He could control those, making sure there wouldn't be a forest fire. Good god she hated him right now.

"SASUKE, YOU JERK!" She yelled just as two shuriken pinned her to a tree.

Again.

He appeared in front of her—_a-fucking-gain—_and she glared. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

He shrugged, eying her torn shirt. He'd been able to get a glance at her pink bra today, interesting. He hadn't been able to the last few times, he was sure she was some how using chakra to avoid such things...maybe not. His eyes drifted back upwards, only for her foot to swiftly kick him, right in the chin.

He should have expected this, she hated this game.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: ZOEY because I think this one will amuse the fork outta you. XD**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

12: Towel

Bath houses were generally very comfortable. Very. In fact, Kagome quite enjoyed going to bath houses as much as possible, however...this one made her...skittish.

They only had one community bathing spring. One. That meant, at any time, a man could walk in on her bathing. Luckily, she kept her towel wrapped around her tightly, as well as a bikini on, just in case.

She had not expected, however, for Sasuke Uchiha, _Sasuke Uchiha, _to stride into the bathing area _bare naked. _She gaped a moment, causing him to pause, just before entering the spring. He glared at her and she quickly switched from embarrassment to anger.

"PUT ON A TOWEL!" She yelled at him, turning away. "No one wants to see _that!" _

Sasuke frowned. _Not _want to see it? Obviously, she had no idea who he was.

"_Stupid fucking Uchihas..._"

Okay, so maybe she did know who he was. What the hell? This was...interesting. He stood and walked over to 'her' side of the spring, standing over her with a frown.

"Who the hell are you, girl?"

Kagome choked, him talking had caused her to look up at him, it was a reaction she always had. She liked looking people in the eye when she talked to them. Her face turned beet red and she turned away quickly. "GET A TOWEL ON, YOU JERK!"

He snorted in amusement. She _was _very interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: omg this has to go to r0o because r0o is awesooooooooooooooome**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

13: Sketch

"What the hell is _this?" _Sasuke fumed, stomping into the dining room, where Kagome was busy setting down table ware. Kagome payed him no mind as she continued with her task, not wanting to drop anything.

"What is it, Sasuke? I've got to finish up, Naruto's going to be here any minute with the guests." She said, putting down the last plate with a relieved sigh as he strode over to her, obviously angry, again, for some reason or another.

"_This!" _He snapped, shoving an old sketch in her face. She blushed as she looked it over. She had been a teen then! He couldn't blame her for fantasizing!

Her husband of three years held a drawing of a very, very nude, and very, very aroused demon lord...touching himself and beckoning with the other hand...

"W-well, before I came to be here-"

"KAGOME! I BROUGHT THEM!" Naruto's voice sounded from the doorway before she heard a sputter. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Sasuke growled, glaring at Naruto. "That's what I'd like to know, too!"

Kagome snatched it away and, not having the heart to destroy the masterpiece, ran off to the bedroom with it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: KAGE BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERV.**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

14: Cherry

He wanted her cherry. Badly. Its not that it was his favorite fruit or anything, but she had only picked it up once—to _lick _the whipped cream from it.

She just had to lick it all slowly, too.

In reality, he had just thought it was slowly, time moving in slow motion for him as her pink tongue glided over the surface of the red object in such a tantalizing way that he had to wonder what else she could use that appendage for.

She was a _tease, _he just _knew _it. She knew he was watching! That's why she...oh god is she licking her spoon now?

What? _What? _She was going to do that and just _leave! _He groaned inwardly and watched as Kagome Higurashi finished her sundae and threw away the trash before heading out the door.

...What the hell.

He followed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: OMG This is one for HalfBlackWolfDemon because she is in the omfg we're wives club wif me XD**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

15: Glue

This is why he hated, _hated _girls. All girls. Most especially her. How dare she do this to him! He was an Uchiha!

Sasuke thought all this with a deep frown, glaring at his reflection. So what if they were disguised as five year olds, that did not give her any, _any _right to put _glue and glitter in his hair!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: OMG This is one for HalfBlackWolfDemon because she is in the omfg we're wives club wif me XD**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

16: Music(Follow up to sketch)

He watched with curiosity as she placed the headphones around her swollen stomach once again. He really didn't understand why she did this, nor had he asked. It seemed that, to her, it was the most natural thing in the world to let one's unborn child listen to...any music she happened to be in the mood for at the time.

He didn't understand it, wand he was quite curious, but he wasn't going to ask. She probably picked it up in her old world, anyway.

Upon that thought, he wondered if she had ever thought about having kids before...and if so with who?

He frowned when he thought back to that sketch...


	17. Chapter 17

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: Wolfie again! Because she misses her hubby lots :(**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

17: Origami

He was folding paper shuriken again. He missed his home world, a lot. He missed fighting and all the challenges that presented themselves to him.

Even blind as he was now, he could still navigate this world with an ease Kagome thought that even Sesshoumaru would be jealous. She approached him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind.

She wished she could take him back to the home he missed so much at times like these. She loved him, so very much, but it seemed he loved his world more. She inwardly shook her head.

She shouldn't assume he loved her. They had barely shared a kiss. All she knew was he loved his world, and missed it dearly.

She loved him, and she would miss him dearly if he ever went back...


	18. Chapter 18

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: This one This one will go to Vampy again! I dub the vampy in my hyperness because you, you just reviewed EVERYTHING.**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

18: Cookie(follow up to Glue)

It would be hers. It just _had _to be hers. She didn't care if they were only disguised as children, damn it, that cookie was going in her mouth along with all the others, no matter what! She pressed her back against the wall as she glared silently at the elderly woman that was keeping her from her precious—what the HELL!

There was NO WAY!

Sasuke just sniffled a little and got her god damn cookie! What. The. Fuck. Ohhhh, it's on!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: Wolfy! :D **

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

19: Phone(follow up to Faith)

Found out—through a phone application in which I give my due date—I should be nine weeks along on the dot today! The baby's got wee little arms and legs growing now...I wonder what the baby looks like. Is it a boy or girl yet? I'm trying to do a bit of research on it all...what I should and shouldn't do now that I'm pregnant...things I haven't thought about before.

She had come to find out—through a certain phone application in which she gave her due date—she was exactly nine weeks pregnant. Nine weeks pregnant and she couldn't tell anyone whom the father was.

Because he was gone. He was dubbed a traitor now.

She shook her head at the very thought. He wasn't a traitor, not her Sasuke. Sasuke would come back once he realized his foolishness. After all, this village made his brother stronger, why wouldn't it make him stronger? More than that, he gave her a promise. He'd always, no matter what, come back to her.

She glanced at her phone—one thing that she was able to bring and actually be helpful in this new world—and hoped that, one day, she'd get a call or a text.

This world hadn't discovered their own internet yet, and when she was able to bring up the basic idea to a few scientists, they were able to start making phones. It had taken them a few years, but with the help of her phone from her world, they were able to get out cell phones.

Suna and Konoha were currently the only two ninja villages able to use cell phones, and even then they were a communication device for ninja, mostly. There were some interesting applications put up, such as a jutsu guide, or other ninja learning tools, but there were also helpful things to her. Recipes, or pregnancy guides were generally what she was looking at lately.

The only things they were not used for was missions.

A rogue ninja, if they were smart enough, could probably, eventually, figure out how to tap into phone calls.

She shook her head again. Rogue ninjas made her think of Sasuke.

The baby was already growing it's little arms and legs, it wasn't quite male or female yet, but she'd already been writing down names. She had the bare basics for a baby already—a cherry wood crib with matching changing table and dresser, plus bottles with various nipple sizes, and even some unisex clothing—but she didn't want to start decorating the nursery until she found out the sex of the child.

"What the hell is all this?" She jumped when she heard his voice, turning with wide eyes. He was frowning in the doorway, looking around the newly refurnished room that would be the nursery. She didn't even smile, she ran to him and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, not needing to repeat his question as she buried her face into his neck.

"I'm pregnant." She murmured and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"All the more reason I have to do this..."

"Do what?" She asked as his lips pressed against her temple. She wouldn't get an answer.

"How far along?" He asked and she smiled.

"We're ten weeks in already! I bet it's a boy, it'd be adorable! He'd look just like you." She said and pulled away to talk happily, her hands moving about as she continued. "Right now the baby's only about this big and is starting to grow little arms and legs! He already has arms and legs! There's so much dos and don'ts during pregnancy, though, I've never thought about things like them before, so I've been doing a lot of research. I even had to stop drinking certain teas!"

She rambled on into the night, Sasuke just held her and listened. Just a little bit before sunrise, Sasuke promised to return and left again.

She smiled. He'd be back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: My husband, for he and I met online :heart:**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

20: Email

Sasuke sighed as he looked over his inbox. Empty. Again.

Why? Where was she?

How was she doing? Was she okay?

He growled in frustration and placed his face in his palms. She probably found some guy offline to be with. Based on her pictures she was beautiful.

Why would someone so pretty spend their time just flirting with lonely guys that play the same MMO?

Bringing his face from his hands, he grabbed the mouse, intent on closing out the mockingly empty inbox...


	21. Chapter 21

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: Sugar0o for I haven't dedicated much to her in a while even tho she is the awesome r0o**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

21: Dog(this is a follow up to Thanksgiving, you'll see in the next chapter)

He hated dogs. He really, really hated dogs. He especially hated this particular dog. This stupid canine that thought that it could have his Kagome.

And, damn it, Kagome was his. Maybe not officially, but they were seeing each other in the privacy of the forest, every now and then.

How dare that mutt snuggle so close? 

"Here you go, InuYasha, have another biscuit." She cooed at the overly large canine—obviously one of the Inuzukas had given this...thing to her.

"Awe, aren't you just the sweetest?" She purred at the dog as it lapped at her hands, mocking Sasuke.

Of course it was mocking him. Fucking mutt. _Aren't you just the sweetest? _His ASS. His fucking ass. As soon as he could he was getting her a fucking cat. An Uchiha summon. Damned fucking dog!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: Sugar0o for I haven't dedicated much to her in a while even tho she is the awesome r0o**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

22:Cat(Follow up to Dog which follows Thanksgiving.)

InuYasha really, really didn't seem to like it when Sasuke handed her her Christmas present. It was a holiday she celebrated with him only, since no one else here celebrated her holidays. Thanksgiving went well, but Sasuke would rather not have people partying in his home in general.

But, back to the point, InuYasha, a very large, very jealous nindog, watched as Sasuke handed Kagome a scroll. Not just any scroll, but a _summoning scroll. _She may not be able to summon him, but, damn it, he was her animal, not some-some, whatever the fuck that damn ninja was giving her.

He watched as she followed through with the pact, outside, of course, she had an immense amount of chakra, though it always ALL came out at once. All. His mistress was insane with her chakra.

Of course, she promptly fainted after the summon. She hadn't even seen the monstrosity she had summoned.

Sasuke, however, that bastard, was smirking as he looked up at the largest of all cat summons—Nekomimi. Nekomimi stood over seven stories tall...on all fours.

Fucking Uchiha brought a cat into HIS house! A giant fucking cat! Why the fuck! He did the only thing he could think of doing at this moment, he barked up a storm.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Yay for more drabbles!**

**Dedication: Sugar0o for I haven't dedicated much to her in a while even tho she is the awesome r0o**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

23: Wine (Follow up to Phone)

She was thirty weeks along now. She was close to the third trimester and she still haven't seen hide or hair of Sasuke since the first trimester. She understood he was busy with something, something that would save them all, if he'd gone about it the way he had.

She waddled up the stair case and into her home, locking the door behind her. She'd been bullied lately—Sakura heard from Naruto Kagome was pregnant with Sasuke's child. Now, it was all over town.

"...You're late." His voice echoed through the darkness just as she flipped the light switch and she blinked. There he was, standing by her kitchen table with a bottle of wine sitting there before him. It was unopened, and he glanced up at her. "You're not to drink this until after the child is born, do you understand?"

She nodded and wobbled over to him, feeling heavier with every step. She felt huge in front of him at the moment, it had been so long since she'd seen him. Her eyes began to tear. "I missed you. I wish you wouldn't leave me here like this."

He wound an arm around her and pressed his forehead to hers. "I heard the village found out."

She nodded. "Only this week."

"Then its time to relocate." Suddenly snakes burst forth, streaming through the house at a surprising rate. All of them white, all of them ignoring her as they set about...doing whatever they were doing. Soon larger snakes came from behind Sasuke, whom was letting out chakra bursts unlike any she'd ever seen.

"S-Sasuke?"

He glanced down at her and pointed. She watched as the snakes, without hands or legs, began packing away her things. Some in boxes, some in bags, some in both. They would then allow the larger snakes to swallow everything and, when the house was empty, all the snakes vanished.

"Where will we go?" She asked and Sasuke smirked.

"You'll see."

"..." She glanced back and noticed all that was left was the wine...sitting there innocently enough on her floor. How did the snakes manage that? "Sasuke, the wine..."

He kissed her nose gently. "Naruto will understand."

Kagome blinked. "O...kay..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later. Mehbeh.**

**A/N: Okay so I'm now unplugging the computer and packing it up. Good bye for a while-we'll have internet at my hubby's parent's place until we get set up in our new home, but I don't think I'll be writing anything there. I'll miss my drabbles D: love you all and thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Dedication: KibaSin because she loves these chibi battles :3**

**100 themes to Sasuke/Kagome**

24: Blanket (Follow up to Cookie)

Kagome frowned down at the napping Sasuke. How dare that bastard?

She'd show him, damn it.

She ran to the nurse-maid, sniffling and letting tears build up.

The elderly woman looked at her. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Sa-Sasu-chan took-ed m-my blanket an-and went to beds with it." She cried, pitifully rubbing her eyes. "He took-ed it off me and I was cold!"

"Now that wasn't very nice, how about I give him a good time out?"

"Can I has my blanket back, too?"

"Of course, dear."

Kagome spent that nap time rolled in two very nice, very warm blankets in the middle of winter while Sasuke stood in a corner, glaring at her.

-score count

Kagome 2

Sasuke 1


	25. Chapter 25

Back to that Time

Part 1: Regret

He watched silently as she greeted her guests with a forced smile. He hadn't needed to know her for years to know it was fake, it was obvious to anyone. She turns her eyes to her husband for only a moment, watching as the blonde talked to the pinkette, whom was wearing a light blush over her nose.

The woman turns her eyes back to her guests after not so much as a flinch, she'd seen it too many times to physically show her pain any more.

Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes as he wondered what would have happened if he had not turned his back to her all those years ago. He watched as Naruto glanced around, a small mischevious smirk on his face before he quietly whispered in Sakura's ear. She flushed and quietly scolded him, but there was a sparkle to her eyes.

Sakura had finally fallen in love with Naruto, but only after Naruto had married Kagome Higurashi.

Sasuke shook his head as he watched Kagome excuse herself from her own Christmas Party, and he silently wished he could have prevented the two from getting married...


	26. Chapter 26

Back to that Time

Part 2: Familiar

Sasuke woke up with a start. He had no idea why he had, in fact, woke up in such a way. Looking around for any dangers, since he hadn't had a nightmare, he realized something was very...different.

Why did this scene look so familiar? Wait. This was his room. This was his room when he was twenty. Right after he'd returned to Konoha...

What the hell? He turned and looked at the mirror and frowned. Right. He's twenty again, which, though weird and completely ridiculous to even think, would make sense if it was a dream, right? He didn't have time to think about how this had come to be when there was a loud knock on his door.

"Teme!" Naruto's voice rang out, followed by a softer voice.

"N-Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked. It was Kagome. The Kagome that had yet to marry Naruto. The Kagome that would soon shyly ask Naruto to be her boyfriend. He remembered this. This was the first time Naruto had introduced them.


	27. Chapter 27

Back to that Time

Part 3: Fear

He quickly dressed and opened the door, stopping Naruto's fist from hitting him, as Naruto had turned to Kagome. He was about to explain the name calling.

"Naruto, what are you doing here, and who is this?" Sasuke grumbled out, running a hand through his hair. Why did he just ask that, he knew her...

"Eh? You don't know Kagome?" Naruto gasped, shocked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hadn't lived here for years, of course he didn't know.

"Naru-" She paused, warily shifting her eyes towards Sasuke then back to Naruto. "Naruto, I moved here after the incident..." She explained, moving to hide behind the blonde a bit. "N-nice to meet you, I-I'm Kagome Higurashi." She nervously explained, sweat obvious on her brow. Sasuke long since found out that this shyness had been an act.

It was one reason he had chosen not to trust her at this age. She did have a fear of _something _being found out.


	28. Chapter 28

Back to that Time

Part 4: Run

She had confided all her secrets to Naruto, and when asked, the blonde had, for once in his life, stated he could not believe the girl's story. It was simply unbelievable. He refused to say what the story was, but he let Sasuke know that his wife had most definitely lied to him.

Sasuke watched as she walked next to Naruto, glancing at Sasuke now and then only to duck behind Naruto's form just enough to hide herself from his view.

"C'mon, Kagome, it's not like he's going to bite."

Kagome winced, blushing nervously. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go..."

And with a flash of black she disappeared.

"She does that, sometimes." Naruto grumbled, shaking his head. "C'mon, lets go get her!" He said with a smile. "She's probably at her house!"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto ran off after her, but followed anyway. Naruto ran straight to her house, but Sasuke knew she wouldn't be there. Stopping, Sasuke frowned and took another path-she was at the training grounds. She always went there when she wanted to get away from Naruto-it was the only place he didn't think to look.


	29. Chapter 29

Back to That Time

Part 5: Excitement

Sasuke landed gracefully on a high branch above the training grounds, watching as the girl who would be Naruto's unhappy wife paced restlessly. She mumbled under her breath, talking of things to herself he couldn't hear. She winced and looked around uneasily.

"Stop doing this to yourself, Kagome, you can't afford to fall in love, remember? You'll just be hurt again, right?" She said, stomping a foot and clenching her fists. "It will just take you away again, Kagome, stop it."

Sasuke jumped down, crossing his arms. "And what will be taking you away?" He asked, watching as fear entered her eyes.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered, back peddling. She turned to run, but found that Sasuke was already there.

"Explain yourself, Kagome." He said, stepping forward. Kagome found herself cornered against a tree in no time, Sasuke surrounding her. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I can't." She said and Sasuke cocked his head. "I can't...you...you're too hungry for power...you'd start the cycle all over again...I...I can't allow that. I won't."

Sasuke shook his head. "I took my revenge, Itachi is dead, and while the power would be nice to defeat Madara, I would not harm you to do this." He said.

Kagome blinked, suddenly confused. "Naruto said you wouldn't want to talk to me about Itachi."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto didn't count on me somehow jumping into the past, either."

"Pardon?"

Sasuke blinked, having not expected her to believe those words, but there she was, looking up at him excitedly.


	30. Chapter 30

Back to That Time

Part 6: Protection

Sasuke slowly nodded. "I knew you'd come here, because, in my mind, I've known you for years." He paused. Should he tell her? Should he warn her not to become the wife of the Hokage?

"Then...if that's true..." She paused, wondering what she should ask for proof. "Could you...prove it?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I know a few things...you have a scar, a large one, on your side. Your favorite food is oden. You are not at all shy. You have a thing for dogs." He said, thinking to a few minor things he knew of her along with the scar, which he only found out from Naruto after the honeymoon.

Kagome blushed. "How...do you know about my scar?"

Sasuke turned his head, crossing his arms. "Probably the biggest reason why I was...thrown back to this time." He said, though he was unsure. "You married someone, and you are unhappy. You told them something, and a rift formed out of distrust." He watched her from the corner of his eye and watched as she winced.

"Can you tell me who, so I know?" She asked and Sasuke placed a hand on her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll protect you this time."

Kagome's eyes glazed over and she laughed lightly. "Its been a while since someone said that to me..."


	31. Chapter 31

Back to That Time

Part 7: Cry

Sasuke sighed, looking down at her. "You'll come to me with your secret in time, and I will believe you, Kagome." He said and she shook her head. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I will never do something I know would hurt you, understand this now." He said before releasing her. "I'm going home."

Kagome watched as he walked away, and waited until he was out of sight before falling to her knees and crying.

She was happy he said something, before she confessed, but still, to know that something like that would happen, it was sad. She...didn't know what to do at this point, after all...she was living with Naruto.

Sasuke sat down on his bed, a hand over his mouth.

She was probably crying now. She had just been trying to tell herself she didn't need to fall in love, thus she was probably already in love with Naruto. She was probably just days away from confessing.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but it would save her from years of pain...


	32. Chapter 32

Back to That Time

Part 8: Sanctuary?

It wasn't until it began to rain that Kagome decided to seek shelter. She had only one place she could even think of going at the moment, and it was going to be horribly awkward. It wasn't like the rain was cold, but she knew it wouldn't be good to stay out in it as she was. She didn't want to catch a cold, though, the warm rain drops were incredibly inviting.

By the time she knocked on his door, she had a small smile on her face.

Sasuke was shocked to see her to say the least, frowning as she smiled up at him. She was soaked to the bone and had this goofy grin on her face. "I...don't really have anywhere to go...I kind of live with him."

Sasuke sighed, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her inside. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts, tossing them to her along with a towel before pointing her to the bathroom. "Change and we'll talk about living arrangements." He said and she nodded with a small pout. He knew she thought he was angry, she often thought that during this time.

He could maybe attempt to be more...warm towards her, but he found the thought awkward.

He heard the shower start and groaned. He sat at the edge of his bed, hands over his face while he tried to block out the sound of her in the shower. He would have to see if he could get a larger place, after all, he couldn't very well share his bed, and sleeping on the couch would get frustrating.

The sounds of the shower stopped and he nearly let out a sigh of relief before he went back to his thoughts. She didn't have a job at the moment, getting her own place was impossible unless Naruto just handed a plot of land over to her. He shrugged. He didn't mind her staying with him until she figures things out, he'd simply have to get a larger place and some more furniture.

"Sasuke?" Her voice was timid, but happy. He turned to look at her and he quickly looked away, a hand covering his face. "Thank you." She said and Sasuke nodded. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke sighed. May as well be upfront with her. "Didn't think about how you'd look in my clothes, Kagome." He said and stood, careful not to look at her. "Take the bed, I'll be on the couch."

It was then that Kagome noticed his 'home' was not much more than a room with a bathroom attached. She guessed it suited his needs, but this also meant she'd be looking for a place to stay. She couldn't intrude like this forever.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'll look for a place in the morning." Kagome said and heard him snort.

"I'll get a bigger place, Kagome, don't worry about it. I will just look into the place that would have ended up mine at a later date anyway."

Kagome nodded. "How...How far in the future do you know?"

Sasuke sat up from the couch with a sigh. "A few years. You and Naruto had an extremely short engagement." He frowned at the thought. "About a year into it Sakura seemed to realize Naruto had always been there for her, and Naruto noticed."

Kagome looked down at her hands. "So he was cheating on me?"

Sasuke winced. "In a way, you two weren't together enough for you to call it that, however, it still bothered you. He has never been the subtle type."

Kagome looked up at Sasuke. "You've been watching out for me, haven't you?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped to hers and he frowned. "I was simply there, Kagome. Naruto views me as his best friend, I knew a lot about your relationship. One of the only things he didn't tell me was your story, the one that had him distrusting you."

Kagome was suddenly in front of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I know I just said it, but thank you."

Sasuke turned his face into her neck and wrapped his arms around her. "This is your only warning, Kagome, you keep touching me and you're going to find us both in bed."

Kagome flushed and instantly released him. "I-I'll just go to bed now." She stammered and he chuckled.

"Good idea."


	33. Chapter 33

Back to That Time

Part 9: Fight

The next morning Sasuke was rudely awoken by a knock at the door.

"Sasuke! Sasuke it's an emergency!" It was Naruto's voice, loud and obnoxious as usual. "Kagome-chan is missing!" Sasuke walked over to the door, scratching his head and yawning as he opened it.

"Kagome is fine, Naruto." Sasuke grumbled as Kagome sat up.

"Sasu-kun?" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Lets go back to sleep its too early..." She said and Naruto sputtered.

"W-WHAT? SASUKE YOU BASTARD! Y-YOU!" His rant continued while Kagome got up, sometime in the night she had kicked off Sasuke's pants, not that it mattered since his shirt covered everything.

"Naruto..." Kagome mumbled, glaring at him. "I actually like sleep, y'know..." She griped, swaying lightly. Sasuke sighed, steadying her with a hand.

"Kagome, go back to bed, I'll talk to him outside." He said, and she nodded patting his arm as she wobbled back to the bed.

"I leave it to you." She mumbled and Sasuke stepped outside, closing the door.

Naruto threw a punch at him wildly, and Sasuke dodged. "I can't believe you'd do that to Kagome, you bastard!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, wanting to throw things right back at the other man, but knew none of them had happened. "She came to me, Naruto."

It wasn't a lie, she did come to him last night.

Naruto flushed red and shook with rage. "Why is it...?"

Sasuke cocked his head in question, and waited for Naruto to explode. Of course, he did.

"Why do you take EVERY girl I even START thinking about?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke growled.

"I haven't 'taken' anyone from you, you idiot!" Sasuke snapped, throwing a punch back at Naruto.

"You took Sakura and Kagome!" A roundhouse kick came flying his way and he ducked. This was getting annoying.

"Sakura followed me around for no reason, THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

The fighting slowly stopped and Naruto panted. "And...what about Kagome, huh?"

"Like I said, she came to me last night. She's going to be moving in." Sasuke said, frowning at the childish tears building up in Naruto's eyes.

"I thought she liked me..." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed.

"You'll have better luck with Sakura once she hears I'm taken, Naruto." Sasuke said and Naruto paused. Sasuke knew it. He'd loved Sakura, all this time. "You're not in love with Kagome, Naruto, you'd just hurt her in the end."

Naruto frowned. "I could say the same about you..."

Sasuke's punch was entirely unexpected, and had Naruto getting up off the ground with an ugly bruise on his cheek. "Kagome is no longer your concern, Naruto." He snapped, walking back inside, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome jerked up and blinked at him. "Your...your cheek is bleeding." She said, getting up.

He shook his head. "Its nothing, Kagome." He said, not looking at her and heading back towards the couch. Kagome frowned, following him.

"What happened?"

"You'd just get mad, lets drop it." He said, laying down and looking at the ceiling.


	34. Chapter 34

Back to That Time

Part 10: Blush

"Are you...are you mad?" She asked suddenly. Sasuke's eyebrows rose high.

"What the hell gave you that impression?" He snapped and Kagome winced. He sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. "...Naruto think's we're an item."

Kagome blushed, but understood. "Is he why you're hurt?" She asked, noticing bruises starting to show here and there.

"I'm not hurt, I'm fine. Go back to bed." He said as she came closer. She looked down at him and he rolled, turning his back to her. "Damn it, Kagome, get back to bed!" He snapped.

"You won't look at me, you're totally mad at me!" She snapped, pointing at him. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Sasuke growled, sitting up. "You want to know why I'm pissed?" He snapped and she nodded, an angry flush on her face.

His hands shot out, and immediately, she found herself pinned to a wall. His lips were on hers and his hands were pinning her wrists above her head. The kiss was rough, angry, and full of passion. It didn't take long for her to give in to it, and when it ended she was panting.

"Damn it, I've spent too long _watching _you. Quit teasing me." He snapped, moving away from her and laying back down on the couch.

Kagome could do little more than touch her lips and blush.


	35. Chapter 35

Back to That Time

Part 11: Listen

Kagome, on unsteady legs, walked over to the couch. "Sasuke..." She said in almost a whisper. He didn't answer. "I...Don't know you...but, I'd...like to try this...whatever this is."

Sasuke seemed to stiffen, slowly sitting up. "You have no idea who I am. I can wait, Kagome." He turned to her, his eyes dark with desire. "You're teasing a criminal, Kagome. In the past I would have had no qualms with locking you away and taking you for my own. In fact, I may have even enjoyed it. Stop worrying about me and my feelings."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

Sasuke sighed, gently taking her hand in his and bringing her to stand between his legs as he stayed sitting down. "I regret I was rough with you, Kagome." He said, uncomfortably. He was surprised when she leaned down, giving him a soft peck.

"I've had worse before, don't worry about me." She said and Sasuke could only wonder what had happened before. He watched as she sat next to him, leaning into his side. "I'm certain that you wouldn't hurt me, ever." She said and he sighed.

"So you'll continue to tease me like this." He grumbled and she nodded.

"Because I don't mean it to tease." She said as she hooked an arm around his. "Can I tell you a story?"

He looked at her curiously, but she wasn't looking at him, but at their hands. He allowed her to hold his hand, and listened.


	36. Chapter 36

Back to That Time

Part 12: Story

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. She wasn't anything special, she got average grades, she went to school, she hung out with her friends. She was a normal everyday girl. She went on about her problems, though they were small, as any teenager her age would. She lived on a shrine, and was raised up under stories that she thought were made up pieces of fiction." Kagome smiled at the thought.

"Stories of demons, spirits, and wars that couldn't possibly have happened, after all, it was all made up. One day, she went into a building on the corner of the shrine grounds, it was the well house, and her little brother was upset because their cat had gotten lost there. She went into the creepy well house and soon found out that her life was about to change." Her hand squeezed his slightly.

"A centipede demon had pulled her through the well, five hundred years into the past." Sasuke watched as a sad smile crept over her face. "Many things happened. She learned she was the guardian of a jewel, a jewel that had housed itself inside her body. However, the jewel had broken and scattered across the land. Each shard held a promise of power, power beyond anything you could ever achieve on your own. However, if you listened closely you could hear its whispers of a curse, how it wanted to bring you despair."

"She met many during her travels, a inu hanyou, a fox kit, a monk, a demon slayer, and a nekomata became her group for a long time." She paused and he saw her eyes soften. "She even fell in love with the hanyou, but he only saw his dead lover in her, for she was her reincarnation." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. "They discovered they had an enemy, someone was gathering the shards for their own purpose. Slowly, as they traveled, their group grew. A wolf pack had joined them, their leader having fancied himself in love with the girl. A proud youkai prince with no land to call his own joined them, bringing with him a young human girl."

"It wasn't long before they had gathered all the shards they could, and battled their enemy, a dark being made of a human and a great many demons. In the end, the battle was one, but the enemy had already used the jewel's powers with his dying breath." She frowned.

"He wished the girl to be torn from her world completely, that she be sent away from the world she knew, and would find a life of danger." Kagome's eyes drifted shut.

Sasuke looked down at her. "And you were brought here."

Kagome nodded. "Naruto saved me and gave me a home."

Sasuke sighed. "You know you love him?" He asked and she shook her head.

"When you fall in love, you're uncertain about everything, because every time you fall in love it's different, and confusing. You may even just be infatuated, but that could still turn into true love." She said, looking up at him. "I'm sure I would have fallen out of love with him eventually, and in time, I would have probably turned to you."

"If I didn't kill him first." Sasuke said and Kagome blinked.

Sasuke allowed his eyes to leave hers. "I thought about doing it, time and again. Its not like I haven't betrayed the village before, it wouldn't make too much of a difference for me if I did."

"But..I thought..."

"Itachi may be dead, but I have no love for this village or its people." Sasuke said before a small laugh escaped him. "However, by the time I had these thoughts you and I had already started talking. You told me you'd hate me if I did."

"So you didn't." She murmured and he nodded. "I was aware of your feelings, wasn't I?"

He nodded.

"I was married, and didn't feel right."

He nodded.

Kagome thought about it a moment. "You and I did something, didn't we?"

Sasuke looked away, and didn't comment.


	37. Chapter 37

Back to That Time

Part 13: Sorry

Kagome and Sasuke sat in silence for a while before she spoke up again. "How far did we get?"

Sasuke sighed. "It was only one time, and you cried after." He said and she squeezed his hand.

"I felt guilty, I think. Because I was married, and I was falling in love with you."

Sasuke shrugged. "You just kept apologizing, and avoided me after that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't."


	38. Chapter 38

Back to That Time

Dedicated to the Adorable One aka KibaSin. Why? She rage reviewed. It was hilarious.

Part 14: Together

It took Sasuke only a moment before he stood. "Go get dressed, we're obviously not going back to bed, and the longer you're wearing my clothes the more I want to take them off." He said, leaving quickly and waiting outside.

Kagome blushed and went to the bathroom, checking to see if her clothes were dry. Her pants were a little damp, but okay. Her panties were dry, but her bra and her shirt were still too wet to wear comfortably. She sighed and pulled on the panties and pants, tucking Sasuke's shirt in. Checking herself in his mirror, she quickly tried to brush her hair with her fingers, but she could see she was only making it worse.

She left the house, blushing at how she had the 'fresh from bed' look, even more so when she realized Sasuke hadn't changed, so he looked just as messy.

He probably already realized that, though. That's right, this would solidify to Naruto that she was 'taken'.

Sasuke held out a hand to her and she smiled, taking it carefully. Together they headed to Naruto's home to gather her things.


	39. Chapter 39

Back to That Time

Part 15: Tell

Upon arriving, Kagome could only feel shame as Naruto ranted about how indecent they were, walking around in their 'slept in' clothes.

How he thought she was above this kind of relationship.

It wasn't long until another fight broke out between Naruto and Sasuke, neither really winning, but Naruto feeling bad and apologizing.

_Sasuke, wiping blood from his mouth, angrily pointed towards Kagome. "Look at her and you tell me you don't regret what you just said!" He snapped and Naruto did._

_Kagome was sniffling and wiping away tears. He felt like shit. He honestly hadn't meant to offend, he was just ranting._

"_I'm sorry, Kagome, come on, lets get your stuff, okay?"_

And so, the Hokage was seen helping them move Kagome's things, and also looking into available housing. It'd take a while before he'd find something appropriate for them, but that was fine.

Sasuke sighed as he waited for his turn to change. Kagome was taking a while, but he knew she also had to brush the tangles that had dried in her hair. He waited patiently, and when she emerged with a relieved smile, he felt it was worth the wait.

"Your turn." She said before she began moving boxes around to make more space.

"Leave that to me later, Kagome, it's not like we'll be here much longer." He said and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of my things, mister over-protective." She said, tip-toeing to kiss him on the cheek. Sasuke's reaction was quick and completely surprising. He, for the second time that day, had her pinned up against the wall, kissing her.

His hands were everywhere and she didn't exactly want to stop him.

His kiss wasn't exactly calm, but it was full of longing. If she had been thinking straight, she'd have noticed both of his hands had gone down to her ass, but she didn't until he gave it a nice squeeze. When the kiss broke off, he gently set her down on her feet, holding her until she regained her balance.

"It's not your labor that's getting to me...the more you bend over in front of me the more I want to keep you that way for a few hours." He growled and she flushed, nodding.

"You...do know that..I'm..." She started and he looked at her expectantly.

She blushed. "Nevermind." She mumbled and he cocked a brow.

"You'll tell me after I've changed, Kagome." He said and she shook her head. He leaned over her, smirking when she looked up at him like a scared little rabbit. "You'll tell me." He said.

Kagome blushed further. "I'm a virgin, Sasuke." She said and he groaned.

"You should _not _have told me that."


	40. Chapter 40

Back to That Time

a/n Thank you to Diane for finding a Typo D: I'm sorry. I'm lazy. I don't read over things when I write them. I wrote all of this on the fly and posted it. Kiba found another one earlier I fixed before hopefully anyone saw it

Part 16: Shock

Kagome slipped outside while Sasuke changed, still blushing as she leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome blinked and looked over to see Sakura standing there, she had taken the time to pretty herself up, wearing a light blue sleeveless turtle neck dress, she really was quite a vision. Kagome smiled at her, pushing herself up off the wall.

"I'm waiting for Sasuke, we're going to-"

"Excuse me? You're waiting for Sasuke? You know he's taken, right?" Sakura said, tossing her hair slightly. "And aren't you dating Naruto or something? Go play with him, Sasuke and I don't have time to play around."

Kagome stood there, speechless for a moment. "Wait, you're saying you're with him?" Kagome asked, turning to look at the door, surprised.

"Well...yeah." Sakura said, though Kagome didn't see her shift from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Anyway, what about Naruto, you're going to break his heart!"

"Naruto and I were never together." Kagome said, turning her eyes to Sakura. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes and she bowed. "I've made Sasuke cheat on you, I'm so sorry." She said before running off.

Sakura stood there, shocked.


	41. Chapter 41

Back to That Time

a/n R0o! I added some anger towards Sakura for you!

Part 17: Lies

She couldn't blame him, after all, he'd come back to the past. Did he remember that he had been dating Sakura? Didn't he say Naruto and Sakura ended up together?

She silently hoped that this wasn't his way of getting back at Naruto for stealing his girl.

She passed the training grounds, heading towards the playground. She could think there, and it'd take Sasuke longer to find her.

Sasuke took in his appearance in the mirror. His hair was like it always was, that didn't matter. He had chosen a tight-fitting long sleeve shirt, cream in color, and black pants. He wanted to at least look nice while he took her around town. They were going to go look for some furniture, so he could get an idea what to buy once they found a place to stay.

Soon he was heading out the door. "Lets go, I want to make it back before-" He paused, and saw Sakura there. His lip lifted in a snarl.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped, and she winced.

"Apparently driving your latest conquest away." She snapped at him and he rolled his eyes. "Do you sleep with girls like her often? You know I could help you with that, why do you-"

"Shut up."

"-have to go around finding girls just for a good time? I mean, its kind of a turn off, knowing you're a playboy."

Sasuke turned his red eyes on her and she froze. "What the hell did you say to her?"

"I just let her have it a little, she's Naruto's girlfriend, you know." Sakura said, firmly holding her ground.

"Lying bitch." He snapped, walking past her. "Don't come near me ever again, Sakura, I don't want to hurt you, but I will." He warned.

"I'm not lying! She's living with him!" Sakura shouted and Sasuke snorted. She'd find out on her own.

He headed straight towards the training grounds, not finding her there, he went in search of her.


	42. Chapter 42

Back to That Time

a/n Just so you all know, while I'm flattered you put my story on alert or fav it, I would rather receive your reviews! I want to know what I can do to draw you guys in more! I want to know what you want in future drabbles! Guys, talk to me! Lol

Part 18: Cry

Kagome didn't even realize she was crying, at the time, she was too absorbed in her thoughts, wondering this and that. It didn't help that she felt completely and utterly inferior to Sakura while she was wearing...that.

It wasn't like she didn't normally feel less pretty then the girls here, lets face it, when you've got generic asian looks and suddenly you're thrown into a world where girls can naturally grow pink hair, you're just going to feel very plain.

She winced at the thought.

She looked down at herself. Her hair was messy—as always—and her outfit wasn't the most...appealing. Jeans and a red tank-top didn't compare to how that dress had hugged the other girl's curves. Sakura looked to her like a shoujo manga heroine, the kind that sparkled when she smiled.

She flinched when she noticed the shadow appear across her lap and looked up. Sasuke stood there, looking a bit peeved.

"Sakura needs to learn to mind her own business." He said gently wiping tears from her face. "What did she say to you?"

Kagome looked extremely guilty. "She said you two were together...I'm sorry...I...can't...there's no way I could move in with you now, I'll just move back in with Naruto and deal with it." 

"Kagome, she lied." Sasuke said, cupping her face in his hands. "Lets go home, you're in no condition for an outing."

Kagome's face crumpled. "I-I thought she was my friend...E-even when you told me she was the one..." She felt tears roll down her face. "I don't...I don't understand."

Sasuke bent down and kissed her tenderly. It was soft, sweet, and short lived, but Kagome's sniffling quieted and he, again wiped away her tears. "I will talk to her, she's tried things like this in the past. She fails to grasp I will not be hers. I should have figured something like this would happen, up until she falls for Naruto she follows me like a puppy."

Kagome nodded as he picked her up, being much taller than her, but then again everyone seemed to be at least a foot taller than her in this world.

She looked over his shoulder as he held her to see Sakura had followed him as fast as her dress had allowed, and was near tears. Even as he turned, Kagome kept her eyes on the pinkette, especially since she was between them and the apartment.

"Sasuke!" She cried out suddenly, but Sasuke paid no mind. "SASUKE!"

Kagome looked up at him, but he had no reaction to the other girl's cries.

"Sasuke...sasuke...why? I've loved you...all this time..." Sakura whimpered out as Sasuke brushed past her. Kagome simply watched, feeling helpless in this situation.

Sasuke paused, glancing back at her. Kagome watched his face.

"Sakura, you've never loved me." He said and the girl's crying got louder.

"You don't understand!"

"If you loved me, you would have thought about my feelings on this matter, not about how Kagome was in your way." He said calmly before continuing on. "Thanks to you, our date's been delayed."

Sakura was left to cry...and think.


	43. Chapter 43

Back to That Time

a/n Sorry, Kiba, no Sasuke Penis

Part 19: Alone

Kagome silently allowed Sasuke to carry her, it was quite comfortable, and it gave her time to think about how emotional she'd been the past couple days.

"I'm sorry." She said as he set her down on the bed.

"You've nothing to be sorry about." He said and she snorted. He looked at her with a lifted brow.

"I've been nothing but a bother to you." She said and Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"You're being ridiculous, Kagome, you haven't been a bother to me." He said and she shook her head.

"I've been overly emotional and getting upset a lot since I met you." She smiled apologetically. "Its like I'm a teen all over again."

Sasuke placed a hand on her head. "I'm going out, I'll bring us home some dinner."

"I'll go with you." She said and he shook his head.

"I need to cool my head." He turned his eyes to her and she gasped when she saw them turn red. "You look delicious enough to eat, and Sakura's stunt pissed me off. I do not have enough patients to spend much more time in your company without ripping those clothes off."

Her face was nearly as red as his eyes. He sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I do promise you this, Kagome, I will not take you until you're ready for me." He paused before chuckling. "Though, I do have to take these steps to make sure I keep that promise."

And so he left her, cheeks burning, and alone.


	44. Chapter 44

Back to that Time

Part 20: Innocent

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts as a puff of smoke appeared before her and a man in a mask stood before her. She blinked, ready to scream, but noticed he looked just as confused. He looked around, taking note of his surroundings. Scratching his head, he placed a hand on his hip, a little orange book tightly held in his hand.

"This _is _Sasuke's residence, or have I made some kind of strange mistake?" He asked, turning his eye towards her. She blinked at him some more.

"Y-Yeah, did you need him for something?" She asked and the man sighed.

"Nothing that can't wait, and what are you doing here, Miss Kagome?" He asked and she blinked at him some more.

"Do I know you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Naruto failed to introduce us, I am Kakashi. Now, back to my question..." He said, plopping down on the bed next to her, studying her carefully as he pretended to wait for Sasuke's return.

"Oh, I've moved in with Sasuke. He's gone to grab us some food..." She said, warily watching him. She learned a while back she shouldn't trust people like him. He was studying her...

"I heard you were living with Naruto." Kakashi said and she nodded.

"I had nowhere to go, and he gave me a place to stay." She answered truthfully, he nodded and pretended to start reading his book.

"So, where are you from, Kagome?" He asked and Kagome smiled.

"I lived on a shrine for most of my life, one day I found myself lost and Naruto found me." She, again, answered truthfully.

"Have you tried contacting your family? Don't you miss your life back at home?" He asked and she shook her head.

"The shrine doesn't exist outside of my memories anymore." She answered and sighed. "Are you going to continue trying to find out my past, or are you actually waiting for Sasuke?" She asked and his eye closed, from beneath his mask she knew he was smiling at her.

"You're a smart girl. Why are you choosing Sasuke over Naruto?" He asked, bluntly. Kagome blushed.

"Naruto would have left me." She said and Kakashi suddenly looked serious.

"Oh?" He asked and Kagome nodded.

"You see, he's in love with Sakura-chan. Sasuke cares for me, I'd like to try a relationship with someone who isn't already attached." Kagome said with a smile, causing Kakashi to frown.

"Sakura is in love with your Sasuke."

"I understand that, but he does not love her."

"Sakura does not love Naruto." 

"However, he loves her, and treats her much kinder than Sasuke does."

"And he treats you kindly?"

"Sometimes he's rough, but yes. He doesn't lie to me, either, in fact he's rather blunt. If I do not hold his interest, that's fine, because he'll tell me and we'll go our separate ways."

"Naruto would lie to you?" Kakashi asked and Kagome smiled.

"No, but he certainly wont tell me he'd rather have Sakura while he was dating me, would he?" Kagome asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Point taken." He said, standing up. "You do know Sasuke's past?"

Kagome nodded. "Naruto told me, and Sasuke has let some things slip. He has no intentions on going against the village again, I'm sure you're aware he's got Naruto looking into properties for us."

"You make it sound like you plan on sticking by his side."

Kagome nodded. "As long as he wants me, I'll stay."

"You're a strange girl."

"Says the man reading romance novels."

Kakashi blinked. "Excuse me?"

Kagome grinned. "Naruto had a copy of that. I read it. Romance novel with a few mature scenes."

Kakashi chuckled. "I think you're the first person who's seen the contents of this novel that has taken it so calmly. Are you sure you're not going to call me perverted?"

"Oh, you most definitely are, by the looks of that book. You read it often. You probably skip right to the good parts now, either that or you're a helpless romantic."

"...You are a strange girl."

"We've gone over this."

"Hasn't changed the fact that it's true."

Kagome shrugged as the door opened, Sasuke stepping in with a plastic bag draped over an arm. "Looks like we have company." He said, glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi grinned and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He was interrogating me for the dear Hokage's best interests." Kagome said and Kakashi snorted.

"I was questioning you out of curiosity, if you left Naruto he obviously did something wrong, however leaving him for his best friend seemed rather odd and spiteful."

Sasuke smacked Kakashi on the back of his head. "Kagome was never with Naruto to begin with, no matter how much Naruto would have liked it that way." 

"Ah, so you went after her. I see, I see."

Kagome sighed. "Actually, he cornered me, kissed me senseless, and somehow I found myself moving in with him."

Sasuke nearly dropped the food he was preparing, and his cheeks took on a red hue.

Kagome pointed in amazement. "AH! He's totally blushing! Do you have a camera? I totally want a picture! How can you blush at _that _after the things _you've _said?"

Sasuke proceeded to blush more as Kakashi let out a chuckle.

"What kind of things have you been telling sweet innocent girls, Sasuke?"

"Shut up."


	45. Chapter 45

Back to that Time

Part 21: Unwelcome

Kakashi decided the opportunity was just too good to pass up. "You didn't seem too upset to find your girlfriend with another man." He commented and Sasuke's eyes were immediately on him. "We were just discussing the contents of this book..."

Sasuke's lips curled into a snarl and his sharingan activated. "You will keep your perverted thoughts away from Kagome, do you understand me?"

Kakashi looked shocked. "Who said anything about being perverted, she happened to have read this book."

Sasuke frowned, turning his eyes to her, and saw her grinning. "You're finding me amusing."

Kagome giggled. "Damn right I am, you were just completely jealous beyond belief. Side note: the book is a rather interesting romance novel with some sex sprinkled in here and there. Naruto's got a copy."

Sasuke sighed, turning back towards the dish he was preparing.

"Kakashi if you don't have something important to say, leave." Sasuke grouched out and Kagome snorted.

"I think he should stay, you get flustered easier with someone else around. I wonder how you'd react if I told him a few of the things you've said the past couple days..." Kagome nearly purred.

Sasuke blushed and turned to her.

"What the hell did I tell you about teasing me?" He snapped. Kagome grinned.

"And you promised me something that nulls that conversation." She said. He groaned.

"Kakashi, if you do not leave I will resort to violence."

"You've something against me visiting? And here I thought we could have a nice chat, what, me being your former squad leader and all."

Kagome grinned. "So you were his teacher?"

"You didn't know? We can swap stories later, I'm sure you're curious."

"LEAVE!" Sasuke roared, throwing several kunai at the man. Kakashi, of course, dodged them.

"Now, Sasuke, you could have hurt me with those."

Kagome stood, grabbing the kunai and pulling them from the wall. "Sasuke, no weapons in the house." She snapped, obviously upset.

"Now look, you've gone and made her upset." Kakashi commented, earning a glare from both of them. He sighed. "Well, looks like I've overstayed my welcome. Naruto's found a place for you two, he said to come by in the morning."

Sasuke watched as Kakashi left, but his attention was brought to Kagome, who had just pulled the last kunai from the wall.

"Look at that wall, Sasuke!" She pouted, turning to him. "I don't want to live in a place full of holes, you know."

Sasuke smiled. She was sounding like a wife at the moment. Walking over, he pulled her to him. "Hai, hai." He said just before giving her a quick kiss. "Stop playing wife, Kagome, it looks too good on you."

Kagome blushed as she was pushed back on the bed. "S-Shut up, I'm j-just saying, I live with you now, I'd...what are...oh my.." She trailed off as he began to nip and kiss at her neck, hands on her hips.

It wasn't until she had a decent sized mark on her neck that he stopped, getting up to distract himself with making dinner.

Kagome just lay there, silent and panting, trying to will away the blush.


	46. Chapter 46

Back to that Time

A/N Don't worry R0o. I'll be doing KakaKag sometime. Lol

Part 22: I know...all your favorites

Kagome's smile was very mischievous, and it reminded Sasuke a lot of the nin-cats his family use to summon. He sighed, tossing everything into a pot and slowly stirring.

"So...what was that?" Kagome asked and Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm...uncomfortable with others knowing." He grumbled, glaring at the food. "I'm not...known to be a _friendly _person, much less an...affectionate person."

Kagome raised a brow. "You didn't seem to have a problem with telling Naruto or Sakura."

Sasuke snorted. "Naruto had to know."

"And Sakura?"

"Is an idiot." Sasuke snapped, still angry about the entire thing.

Kagome stood from her place on the bed and walked over to him. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked, walking over. Sasuke let a small smile ghost onto his face.

"Hn."

"Oden!"


	47. Chapter 47

Back to that Time

Part 23: Mewl

The Oden was gone fast—and Sasuke had expected that, purposely making himself a bowl and setting it too the side before handing her her own. She went through four bowls of it, while he, himself, had one.

"Oh, man, how'd you learn to cook Oden like that?" She asked, flopping down on the bed. Sasuke openly stared, as her ass was facing him.

"You." He said and she blinked, turning to look at him.

"Me?" She asked and he stood, walking over quickly, and surrounding her. Moving her hair out of the way, he gently kissed the back of her neck and ran a hand slowly down her spine.

She couldn't stop the _mewl _that escaped her mouth.

"I know everything about you. Your favorite color. Your favorite food. Every single hot spot you have..." He murmured in her ear before nipping at it.

Kagome was getting redder by the second, but trusted him to stop before things got too far. "S-Sasuke..." She said, a little shocked, but she felt...warm inside. He really did love her, didn't he?

Her face was bright red by the time he stood up. "I need to go..." He grumbled as she turned onto her back. She looked up at him with that flushed face, her shirt halfway up. He nearly went to grab her, but stopped himself, quickly walking to the bathroom.

Kagome giggled as she heard the shower running. Who knew she could effect someone like that...without doing anything.


	48. Chapter 48

Back to that Time

Part 24: Trapped

Kagome was still laying in that same position when he got out of the shower, and he sighed. Taking long, fast strides he was soon looking down at her. She seemed to startle for a second, before blushing and looking away. "Get a shirt on!"

Sasuke's brows shot up. "You can not tell me you're that innocent..." He said and her blush grew and darkened in color.

"I...I've seen a couple guys...but...that was different..." She choked out, chancing a glance at him. His face told her everything. He was jealous.

Again.

She turned over, hiding her face in her arms as she smiled. "We were drunk, its not the same thing! Get some clothes on for gods sake!"

She didn't expect his next move. His hands were sliding up her back.. under her shirt. His lips on her spine...

"A _couple _guys? I didn't expect you to have those kinds of fantasies..." He said, and she could tell he was smirking.

"Sango was there too! The guys were just...naked...I don't know why! They were drunk! I actually screamed that time, too! At least I wasn't like Sango, or InuYasha and I..." He heard the blush in her very voice. He growled, pulling himself up, he summoned a clone. Suddenly she was hauled up, and hands were all over.

Sasuke's mouth on hers was almost expected at his point, but when his mouth was also at her neck...and the hands! She couldn't think as it was with both of them being completely shirtless...

"You and InuYasha?" He asked as he pulled out of the kiss, at this point he was sitting on the bed, she was straddling him, and his clone was behind her, kneading at her breasts at this point.

She gasped against his lips, grabbing his shoulders. "I-I, damn it Sasuke!" She snapped, frustrated that she couldn't think, couldn't do anything to relieve that...heat. She smacked away his clone's hands, but they only came back, sliding from her hips down to her knees. She felt...trapped on all sides...by Sasuke and...Sasuke...


	49. Chapter 49

Back to that Time

Part 25: The Bad Guy.

"You were saying?" His lips were brushing hers again, teasing her.

"I thought I heard something about almost sleeping with another man..." His clone pretty much purred in her ear.

Sasuke was surprised when she narrowed her eyes. "You can't tell me you haven't slept with anyone."

Sasuke frowned, looking away. He had to do many things under Orochimaru, nothing he wanted to tell her about. "We won't get into that, Kagome. Don't forget, I _am _the bad guy."

Kagome frowned. "You wouldn't hurt a hair on my head, and you wouldn't hurt any of our friends either."

"I have hurt them time and again, Kagome. I would not hesitate to hurt them if I deemed it necessary." He said, dismissing his clone and turning her, pressing her against the bed. "I can not talk to you about the things I have done, Kagome. I will not expose you to that."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sasuke...what did you do?" She whispered, suddenly she felt...scared. She almost didn't want to know.

"Orochimaru was a sick and twisted man, Kagome, and up until I killed him I did do _everything _he asked of me." He said, not able to look her in the eyes. His forehead rested on her shoulder, his arms holding himself up on either side of her. "I..." He trailed off as he felt her arms wrap around him.

"How many?" She asked. He winced.

"...It doesn't matter." He said, not wanting to admit it. "I killed them all in the end anyway..."

Kagome gently kissed the top of his head. "I forgive you." She said, watching as he stilled and tensed. He rolled onto his side, taking her with him, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

"I...will never tell you about them, understand?" He said and she nodded.

"I forgive you, Sasuke, no matter what you did in the past. You've changed since then. You wouldn't hurt any one of our friends, you wouldn't hurt me." Kagome said and Sasuke snorted.

"I could and would easily hurt anyone but you, Kagome."

"But you know hurting them would hurt me." She said and he sighed. He frowned as she pulled away, but watched as she leaned forward, kissing him sweetly, innocently. "You know, you didn't have to ruin the mood like that." He growled, flipping her on her back again. She giggled.

"And you still haven't told me about this incident with multiple men..."


	50. Chapter 50

Back to that Time

Part 26: To Soon

Kagome grinned. "I don't think I'll tell you, after all, they weren't just shirtless, and I'm sure you don't want to hear about two men completely naked with me."

Sasuke nipped harshly at her neck and she giggled.

"And of course the fact we were drunk didn't help, hell, Sango was all over InuYasha, even though she was with Miroku." Kagome said, starting to get flustered as she felt his tongue.

"And you?" He asked, watching her face as his tongue strayed from her neck.

"I-" She squirmed. "Don't think you should know." She said as she reached his goal. Her cheeks burned as she felt his tongue between her cleavage. "S-Sasuke...too much..." She choked out, and Sasuke pulled himself up, allowing her to feel the friction as his body slid over her.

"Alright." He said, kissing her softly. His grin was wicked afterwords. "However, if you don't tell me what you did, what you _saw, _I think I may just continue..." He threatened, his hand sliding up her thigh. "Perhaps I'll summon another clone to hold you down..." He shifted to nibble at her ear. "I want to taste you..." He purred in her ear and watched as her face exploded into color.

"!" She said in one breath, squirming. "You're mean." She pouted, and he chuckled.

"You're the mean one, Kagome." He said, pressing himself against her. She swore she was going to faint, feeling the large, hard bulge pulsing against her thigh. "Now I've got to shower again and take care of this."

His next kiss was toe curling, Kagome couldn't help but respond readily, clinging to him and allowing him to dominate the kiss. Her nails scraped as his back, and his hand fisted in her hair. She arched against him, causing him to suck in a breath as he neared a breaking point.

"We...damn it." He cursed, abruptly standing and heading toward the shower. He looked back to see that Kagome had turned over, and was getting on her hands and knees before sitting down, her legs folded under her. He watched as she looked over at him, her face still flushed. She was panting, and he could clearly see sweat forming on her brow. Her eyes nearly caused him to go rushing back and taking her, hard and fast.

Her eyes were almost begging him to come back.


	51. Chapter 51

Back to that Time

Part 27: Every Second

He wouldn't deny he liked having his fun with her like this, it was an amazing feeling, to be able to touch her so freely, however he knew he needed to stop.

He was going too far.

The shower was comfortable, and the water warm. He had known from experience that not even the cold water could stop his raging hard on, because all he could think about was what if Kagome were in there with him?

What if Kagome had decided she was ready?

The thought was delicious, inviting, and allowed for his fantasies to soar. His hand was a poor replacement for her, but it was all he had.

He knew she was pulling herself together out there, probably berating herself for allowing her body to act the way it had. Oh, but he knew every curve, every taste, every delicious little freckle. It was hard not to touch what he had once already had, but he knew he had to.

Kagome was...far more innocent now. The Kagome he had been with was experienced, obviously Naruto had his fun with her far more often than Sasuke would have liked. Now, however, now he'd be the one to teach her, touch her, taste her.

And he would love every second of it.


	52. Chapter 52

Back to that Time

Part 28: Change

Kagome got up, leaving the apartment for a moment to cool off. Didn't Sasuke say they should wait? He was confusing her... However, at the same time, he'd pretty much said on multiple occasions that he had a hard time keeping his hands off of her.

She didn't know how long she stood there, watching as the sun set. She didn't even realize when he had opened the door, coming to stand beside her. Her thoughts had drifted, thinking of the past, of the future, of family and friends.

Her hands placed gently over her heart, she closed her eyes, waiting. Feeling.

Nothing. No Shikon no Tama. The only demon around was sealed within Naruto. No Naraku waiting around the corner. No Goshinbaku. Not even a single plot of land that felt nearly as holy as her shrine back home.

She opened her eyes slowly, staring at the ground a while.

"Everything's...different." She said eventually, when she noticed Sasuke standing next to her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned comfortably against him.

"I...had a little brother." She said, placing her hands on his arms. "I wonder if he thinks I'm dead..."

She looked up at Sasuke. "I miss my family."

Sasuke nodded, understanding. He had often sat outside, wondering what it would have been like, if his brother never took the path he did.

"My mother was understanding, strong...she watched as I'd disappear down a well and come back, sometimes with broken bones. She'd patch me up and give me what advice she could." Kagome paused, her lip quivering. "And grandpa was kind of crazy. While growing up there wasn't demons, ninjas, or any danger like that. Danger didn't come from the shadows so much as it came from the random people that would snap. Grandpa use to-to plaster ofudas o-on strangers. He...he..." Kagome couldn't take it any more.

Too many things were different, again. Too many things were changing. Too many feelings were overwhelming her. She wanted to go home to her mother, to ask her what she should do.

Sasuke led her inside and simply lay in bed with her, stroking her back gently, never saying a word.


	53. Chapter 53

Back to that Time

A/N: Oh man, I never meant for this to continue so long. Seriously, I'm making it up as I go. I only had like...4 chapters of this planned. I almost didn't post because I didn't know how I was going to end it. I still don't. I like it, though. A lot. :D

Part 29: Sleep

The next morning Kagome woke wrapped in warmth. She realized, as she lifted her head, that Sasuke had stayed with her all night, without attempting to turn the moment into something more sexual.

She studied his face, watching as his eyebrow twitched and he snorted in his sleep. He wasn't snoring, though he was most definitely dreaming. Or having a nightmare. She wasn't sure which at the moment. She realized he was, yet again, shirtless. How had she not noticed?

Sitting up, she also realized she had been using him as a bed, and was currently straddling his waist.

She shrugged. He wouldn't mind anyway. She leaned over, watching his eyes move erratically under his eyelids, and she determined that he must be having a nightmare. Sweat began forming on his brow, which was now drawn together as his face twisted. She never thought about how he'd look angry, but this was most certainly him angry.

"Sasuke?" She called out, poking his chest.

He watched as his face, for a moment, relaxed.

"Sasuke, everything is fine." She said, laying back down against him, tucking her head under his chin. "Lets have nice dreams together now, okay?" She said against his throat.

He grunted in his sleep, and, for a moment he stirred. "'Gome?" He said, sounding confused for a moment as he looked around. He grunted again, realizing where he was, he rolled over with her, pulling her into a spoon position and placing an arm under her head. His hand was between her breasts, almost fisted in her shirt. "Sleep." He said grumpily as Kagome squirmed against him. She yawned and nodded, finding the blanket and pulling it over them both.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hn."

"Lets snuggle more often." She said as her eyes started drifting shut.

His lips brushing her temple was the last thing she remembered before drifting back to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Back to that Time

A/N For Madmiko and r0o!

Part 30: Pressure

Sasuke's eyes opened lazily, a small but content smile sneaking its way onto his face as he pulled Kagome closer.

_His lips slowly, decisively trailed hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her nails raked his chest and abs as he did so, and he lifted her hips, grinding himself against her. _

"_Kagome." His voice was soft as his hand ran the length of her torso, ghosting over her nipple as it went. His mouth immediately went after it, suckling greedily through the silk nightgown. When he pulled away he could see its rosy color through the wet, white fabric and he groaned. _

"_Sasuke..." She whimpered, arching erotically, begging for more. His mouth captured hers in a heated embrace, his hand slipping into her panties to toy with her clit. _

_She moaned into his mouth, and he felt as if he could feel her very life force in her breath. As he continued rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers, he broke off the kiss and sat up, simply to watch her. "Look at me." He said, and watched as her blue eyes unveiled themselves. _

_Her cheeks flushed, her hands above her head, her breath coming out in pants...she looked absolutely beautiful. "Sasuke..." She breathed as his other hand lifted the gown, just above her breasts. _

Kagome stirred and blushed at the feel of Sasuke's pulsing hard on against her ass. Clearing her throat, and breaking off the memory, she looked at him with a red face. "You're really...uh...awake this morning." She said and Sasuke stopped her from moving away.

"Just a moment more..." He said, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry."

Kagome blinked, wrapping her arms around him. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"Just remembering." He said allowing her to cradle his head to her chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and she was suddenly very aware of how vulnerable he was at the moment.

"Remembering?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"...If I told you, you'd probably just call me a pervert and get mad." He said, and she sighed.

"Will you tell me anyway? You don't exactly strike me as the apologizing type, you know..." Kagome said and he sighed, tickling her with his breath.

"I was remembering the one and only time you were mine." He said, pulling himself up and kissing her forehead.

Kagome blushed and lifted herself up slightly, kissing him gently. "You're going to just depress yourself with those thoughts, I'm not married this time." She rolled her eyes lightly. "And no matter what you say I'm already pretty much your girlfriend."

Sasuke pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "Hai, hai."

Kagome smiled, running her hands down his sides. His skin seemed to jump under her touch. She blinked and ran her hands over his chest curiously, and watched as his muscles jumped there as well. He grabbed her wrists as she made a move towards his abs.

"You are a very mean woman, Kagome." He said, and she noticed he was panting, his eyes told her she was on the brink of being ravished. She blushed and grinned.

"I guess I am, but I've never touched a guy like that, you know? I was curious..."

"Damn it, you're cruel to me." He said, rolling onto his back. She rolled as well, laying halfway onto his chest.

"I don't mean to be..." Kagome said with a pout and Sasuke chuckled.

"If I thought for a second you actually _wanted _to torture me, you'd be on your back begging me for more." He said, and she turned a deep shade of red.

"You know you could hold some of that back..." She said and he snorted.

"What'd be the point in that? I need to get my fun in some how." He said before sitting up. He watched as she pouted at him. "You won't be taking care of this, so I have to." He said, gesturing towards the tent pitched in his pants. Kagome blushed and sat up.

He could see it in her eyes as she looked away, embarrassed. She was curious again.

"Kagome, I have no qualms in allowing you to explore me to your hearts content, however, I do have a limit to just how much I can take before I snap and simply take you." He said, and she smiled softly.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier on me by any means. I mean..." She turned to look at him. "I..." She just blushed more and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"I hadn't meant to pressure you, Kagome." He said, leaning over and gently kissing her. He truly hadn't thought about how his comments on his problem would effect her, and knowing her, if he kept this up she would push for sex before she was ready, for him. "We will take our time, it isn't hard for me to deal with something so trivial." He told her, standing up again. He turned and began walking to the bathroom, feeling somewhat of an ass.

He was content knowing that this time she was his, knowing that, even now, she was falling in love with him.


	55. Chapter 55

Back to that Time

Part 31: Happy

When Sasuke left the bathroom, he found Kagome talking to Naruto, calmly handing him a bowl of rice at their small table. She noticed immediately when he left the bathroom, turning to him with a smile. "Come and eat! Naruto found us a place!" She said, running over to him and grabbing his hand. "Its even got a little bit of land, Sasuke!" She went on, dragging him to the table.

He sat down, never allowing his feelings to show as she handed him food. His eyes turned to Naruto. "Have you talked to Sakura?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke snorted and he watched as Kagome's positive attitude died, a somewhat pained look on her face. She quickly recovered, but Sasuke saw it already.

"She assumed I was using Kagome, I informed her otherwise." He said as Kagome sat at the table, close to his side. She smiled sadly and turned her eyes to Naruto.

"Gomen, Naruto, I'm afraid we made her cry." She said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't apologize." Sasuke snapped and Kagome winced. Sasuke sighed. "You're too kind for your own good."

Naruto blinked as he watched the two, and watched as Kagome pouted. "Its not like she meant to hurt my feelings..." She murmured and Sasuke sighed.

"Believe what you want, I'm not going to convince you otherwise." Sasuke said and Kagome smiled.

"I could see it, she felt bad after telling me what she did. Besides, now she'll probably think about how _mean _you are to her—don't give me that look! You _are _mean to her! Anyway, Naruto, you should look her up, she's probably needing a friend right about now." Kagome rambled on before popping some rice and fish into her mouth.

"I met Kakashi, too! That was fun! Sasuke got all flustered-" 

"Kagome!" Sasuke snapped out, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Kagome grinned.

"Even with Naruto? Sasuke, I'm a very affectionate person, you're going to see some P.D.A. Now and then, get over it." Kagome giggled out, giving his leg a pat. Sasuke grunted and went back to his meal as Naruto let out a loud laugh.

"Sasuke the look on your face!" Naruto choked out, falling backwards as he laughed. "Oh man!" He sat up suddenly, grinning. "You know, I was all pissed and stuff when he took you away, Kagome. Seriously, I was going to fuck his shit up." Sasuke snorted at this. "But, you look happy."

Kagome smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's arm. "Hai!" Sasuke blushed, but looked down at her with a small smile.

Naruto grinned. "So, who wants to see the new place?"


	56. Chapter 56

Back to that Time

Part 32: Talk

As soon as they got into the small house Kagome was...everywhere.

"Sasuke! Look! We have a backyard!" She would say one minute, then be off somewhere else. "This kitchen is gorgeous! Sasuke!" "We should get more living room furniture, this place is huge!"

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the living room. It was decently sized, but not exactly as huge as she was making it out to be. Sasuke shook his head and Naruto grinned. "She's really excited, man. You two got serious fast, huh?"

Sasuke gave a huff, not looking at Naruto as she flitted back into the room, rambling on about how the large bathroom. Sasuke nodded, watching as she ran off again, checking the laundry room.

She really was happy.

"I plan on marrying her, Naruto." Sasuke said suddenly and Naruto froze, looking at him. His face became serious as he seemed to debate on kicking his ass.

"If you leave again, Sasuke, I wont hesitate to give out the order to kill you." Naruto said and Sasuke shrugged.

"She wouldn't forgive me if I left." Sasuke said, waving as she ran back across the room, gazing out the window.

"We'll need a tree, right there! And a bench under it!" She pointed, specifically choosing a place easily viewed from several windows. She turned to him with a smile. "Can we?"

Sasuke nodded, and she squealed. Sasuke made a few hand signs and Kagome jumped as a countless number of snakes left his sleeves, slithering away quickly.

Kagome blinked. "Sasuke?"

"They'll be bringing our things, I don't think you're anywhere near done exploring, or planning by the looks of it."

Naruto watched as she kissed his cheek and ran off, happy as can be. "You really do love her."

Sasuke turned his eyes to Naruto. "If she wanted, I would have no problem leveling this village."

Naruto grinned. "But, she likes it here, and the people here."

"Unfortunately."

Naruto frowned.


	57. Chapter 57

Back to that Time

A/N

Here are some explanations: Naruto is definitely the Hokage, guys! In fact, Naruto loves his job, and when he does have his 'outings' its usually a clone while the real Naruto is back at the office, happily doing paperwork.

Everyone is over 20 years old: Honestly I have no idea how old all of them are EXACTLY, I wondered that myself for a moment. I'm figuring Kagome would have been 19 when she was brought to this world(because, I do not care what the manga says, it would take more than a year to find all those shards all across japan :|) and after about three years in jail/being watched Sasuke is brought out of confinement and Naruto has taken steps to have him periodically watched(which is also why he's in his apartment a lot and not out and about.) Also, Sasuke got his 'freedom' back about two weeks after Kagome showed up.

As for the Shikon? That's a secret as of yet, I'm not exactly sure the role it will play, however I will tell you this: In the final moments of battle, as Kagome grabs the full Shikon no Tama, Naraku made a wish, deep in his heart. "I wish this miko will never find love, out of all the people in this world, I hope she will not find anyone!" So...She was thrown into ANOTHER world. Literally, she's never going back. I don't care. InuYasha can suck it. As for Sasuke being pulled back in time? Actually, I never meant to get this far and so I have no F*ing clue. :|

I will, most likely, post this story in a drabble series all its own, but I will leave what is here here, because I'm lazy. :|

This chappy is for r0o because you crack me up. Also you asked questions. I like that :D

Part 33:

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend, watching him, even as Kagome ran up, pausing at the slight hostility she felt between them. "So you're saying what, Sasuke? That this village means nothing to you?"

Kagome looked on nervously as Naruto grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's shirt, bringing him closer so that they could 'chat.'

Sasuke's sharingan activated, his anger flaring out in waves as he pried Naruto's hands from his shirt. He would not start a fight in front of Kagome. "I am saying should anything happen to Kagome, or even if she so much as wished it, I would kill you all."

"SASUKE!" Kagome snapped, before even Naruto could say anything. "That's incredibly mean, and I don't care if you think its okay to say something like that, I do not!" She said and Sasuke turned to her, anger melting away.

"Only explaining why it would be wrong for me to be a leaf-nin, Kagome." He said, turning back to Naruto. "After all the things I've done, there are many villagers; ninja or not, that would come after her while I was gone."

"I can take care of m-" Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulling her close.

"You do not understand. I am highly aware that the Hyuuga clan use to send assassins to the Uchiha compound, and vice versa. It is not hard to pull off murder in this village, sending some nin to their deaths and apologizing for their lack of supervision. I am aware that there are other nin villages are also after my head." His arm wrapped around her middle. "They would take you, torture you, look into your _memories _and then use you as bait."

Naruto frowned. "I wouldn't let it happen, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes turned to him, blazing. "You are powerless to stop this on your own, Naruto. I do not doubt you are their beloved _Hokage_. I do not doubt that your people will listen." He said, placing a hand on Kagome's head and looking down at her. "I do doubt that there are people out there willing to hurt others—her-to get to me."

Kagome blushed, unable to say she'd be able to defend herself. She wanted to, however, though she had the speed to get away from most, she'd be powerless against a human should they actually catch her.

"Then maybe...maybe this is a mistake...I'll just be a-" Kagome was cut off as his hand covered her mouth.

"You're my weak point whether we're dating or not, baka." He said, blushing lightly as Naruto grinned at the two.

Kagome didn't seem to notice, however, as she kissed him shyly. She didn't run off again as expected, though. She hadn't realized the dangers and was currently a little insecure about leaving Sasuke's side.


	58. Chapter 58

Back to That Time

A/N As you guys can see I moved this story from the drabbles of UMM, and now it's presented properly :D

To those of you still reading UMM and seeing this this is the last of this story I'll be putting here, it has its own place among my stories now and you should seek further updates there :D Thank you and Sorry for any confusion :D

Part 34: Shopping

The rest of the day consisted of Kagome and Sasuke gathering their things, what little the snakes had left behind, and moving them to their new home. The house was a great deal larger than the apartment, and felt, for the most part, empty.

And so, Kagome decided that they would go out and get things to fill the house, Sasuke didn't object as she drug him out the door. She had many ideas for every room, and couldn't wait to get shopping, but with what was said, she wasn't about to go out alone.

She happily wrapped her arms around his, going on about the ideas she had for the many rooms. She was pretty excited, she never had a house with someone before.

"Would you mind if I had a small shrine built in the back? I'd like a place to kind of just...pray for my friends, you know? They're all still back there..." She trailed off, having happened to glance off and noticed that everyone, absolutely everyone stared.

"Don't mind them, Kagome." She jumped at his voice and frowned, lowering her voice.

"I don't like it...It's the same way some villages would treat InuYasha or Shippo..." She said. They stopped as he dislodged his arm from hers, gently sweeping her under it, holding her close to his side.

"You're too sensitive, it's fine." He assured her and she nodded.

"Okay. So...how much can I spend?" She asked, and he chuckled

"A shrine is fine, but keep it close to the house. I have the money, get whatever you want." He said and she nodded as they made their way towards a shop.

"Sorry, we're closing now." An older gentleman said, closing the door in their faces. Kagome shrugged and moved on to the next one, skipping slightly ahead of Sasuke before entering.

"Good afternoon!" Kagome called out to the shop keep, and receiving a smile in return.

"Good afternoon, miss, what can I get for you?" The man asked, placing down the box of nails and hammer on the counter and removing his gloves. Sasuke walked in and the man seemed to stiffen. She smiled.

"Well, I'd like to have some furniture made..." She said, and began giving the carpenter details, watching him fidget under Sasuke's gaze. She eventually sighed. "Sasuke, stop glaring at him!" She snapped, causing the carpenter to jump. Sasuke crossed his arms, giving a grunt and looking away.

Kagome's eyes softened and she walked over to him. "No one is going to trust someone who's going to look like they want to kill them all the time." She said, kissing his cheek as she turned back to the carpenter. His eyes had gone wide in shock.

Kagome smiled. "He wont hurt anyone with me around, if you wouldn't mind spreading the word, we'll make sure to come back with more requests. After all, I have several more pieces of furniture I'd like." She turned to Sasuke for confirmation and at his nod, she turned back to the shop keep with a smile. "We've got several rooms to furnish, you know."

As they went over the details in depth, Sasuke took a look around, watching as people rushed by, or stopped and stared for a moment before running off.

This was not a good idea. He should have let her come here with Naruto. She had always loved the marketplace...


End file.
